codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
The Stolen Mask (episode)
The Stolen Mask is the sixth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Summary Suzaku transfers into Ashford Academy and faces the scorn of the Britannian students. Cornelia continues her hunt for Zero, destroying several rebel strongholds but finding no clues to his whereabouts. A stray cat slips into the Lamperouge residence on campus and takes off with Lelouch's Zero mask and a massive, comedic chase involving the entire student body follows. The Emperor of Britannia makes a speech during Prince Clovis' funeral on the virtues of inequality and the social battle for evolution and betterment. Plot The episode begins with a look at some mysterious ruins when a Geass Directorate walks up a flight of stairs and informs the Emperor that the remains of Prince Clovis have arrived. Without much concern in his voice the Emperor informs the man that he was somehow just conversing with Clovis. The scene then changes to Ashford Academy where many of the students are gossiping about the recent arrival of Suzaku, the Eleven and suspected terrorist. Nina Einstein seems to be particularly upset at the arrival of Suzaku while Shirley Fenette wants to get to know him. Lelouch stands up to leave the class and, whilst he has the attention of Suzaku, gives a short tug on the collar of his jacket as a secret signal the two know to meet on the roof. Suzaku goes to meet Lelouch who express his gratitude to Suzaku for saving his life earlier. Suzaku claims he was just repaying the favor from seven years prior and asks about what happened to the girl that emerged from the capsule. Lelouch lies and says they got separated during the fray. Suzaku asks what he should call Lelouch and he explains that Lelouch vi Britannia died when the invasion took place so he goes by Lelouch Lamperouge now. Next, Suzaku explains how Euphemia li Britannia arranged for Suzaku to attend school because she believed that is where a 17 year old should be. It shifts to show Euphemia examining the artwork done by Prince Clovis and among the art is an old picture of Lelouch, Nunnally, and Marianne. Next, the skirmish of the Blood of the Samurai is shown. Cornelia is leading the charge and eventually goes in solo to search for Zero and wipe out the remainder of those that were fighting. Now back at his home, Lelouch, Sayoko Shinozaki, and Nunnally all converse for a short moment until Lelouch tells Nunnally that he has a special present for her. Suzaku quietly walks in and grabs Nunnally’s hand and she immediately recognizes who it is. The three old friends spend the night catching up. Lelouch eventually cleans up the plates and takes them into the kitchen where C.C. is waiting for him and questions whether or not it is wise to have Suzaku so close. Lelouch reassures her. It changes to show Guilford releasing Jeremiah Gottwald from his prison cell claiming that the courts couldn’t find anything about orange. Jeremiah is demoted three ranks for letting Zero escape. After the dinner Suzaku and Lelouch are standing on the porch about to part ways when Suzaku claims that he and Lelouch shouldn’t be friends in order to protect their true identities. Lelouch gets upset to this but ultimately the matter is left undecided. The next day at school is an awkward one for Suzaku. Lelouch initially doesn’t pay him any heed and the rest of the students abruptly stop talking whenever he enters a room. Furthermore, a couple of guys break into his locker and put spray paint on his clothes. Also during this day, Ohgi calls Lelouch to explain what happened to the Blood of the Samurai. He asks for direction but Lelouch provides little reassurance and contemplates cutting his ties with them. In another part of the school, Nunnally converses with Nina and Nina explains her fear of Elevens. Around the same time, C.C. is seen ordering pizza yet again as Lelouch performs maintenance on his Zero outfit. As C.C. opens the door for the pizza delivery man, Arthur slips in unnoticed. Lelouch has succeeded in hiding Zero's outfit in a suitcase. As he packs everything up, Arthur manages to get the Zero helmet on his head and walks out the door with it. Lelouch notices this and tries to stop the cat but it gets out the door with him in chase. Nunnally apparently calls the student council as Milly Ashford, Rivalz Cardemonde, and Nina show up. Nunnally explains that a cat stole something from Lelouch and Milly decides to get very, very involved in the cat hunt. Lelouch is continuing with his chase of the cat and he uses his Geass on anyone that sees the cat so that they do not remember they saw it. It is at this time that Milly announces over the school speakers that whoever catches the cat will get to kiss a member of the student council. Shirley hears this just as she is about to take a dive and promptly falls off the diving board after hearing this. Kallen Kōzuki also hears this information and freaks out a little when a bunch of guys pop out of the bushes and say that essentially they will all kiss her whether she wants to or not, and began debating over where they will make her do it before running off. Stalker and rape undertones aside, it is revealed that Kallen has never kissed anyone before, and promptly goes after the cat to try and avoid such a bad first kiss. Some of the female students start imagining kissing Lelouch, while one thinks of kissing Milly. A bunch of clubs get started in a frantic search for the cat. Kallen runs into Shirley in search of the cat and Nunnally meows over the intercom which starts a running gag of the show. Shirley and Kallen then corner the cat under a table and are about to capture it, in order to protect their lips, when Shirley decides to ask Kallen who she would kiss given the opportunity. Her insecurities abound and she asks if it would be Lelouch. As the two continue to converse the cat gets away and somehow gets on the roof of the school. Suzaku and Lelouch both track the cat to a particular building and as they both run up the stairs, Lelouch gets severely outpaced by Suzaku and arrives at the top a few moments after he does. Suzaku begins to climb the roof but when Lelouch attempts to do the same he slips and almost falls off just to be saved by Suzaku at the last moment. It is at this time that Arthur finally slips out of the mask which rolls down to the ground. Lelouch heaves a sigh of release as his secret is safe. The two guys and the cat go back down where they both receive a kiss on the cheek from Nunnally for saving the cat. Lelouch also explains that he and Suzaku are old friends and invites him to join the student council. Milly agrees and Suzaku becomes part of the group. Later that day the entire student body gathers to watch the funeral of Prince Clovis on the big screen. The emperor gives a rousing yet incredibly racist speech to conclude the funeral service, while Lelouch and Suzaku angrily listen. C.C. also sees the speech and realizes that the emperor is Lelouch's target. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Blood of the Samurai Skirmish (Concluded) Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass Conversation Charles' Soldier: Your Majesty. The remains have arrived. Charles: I was just conversing with Clovis actually. Charles' Soldier: '''Huh? '''Charles: The project must proceed without a moment's delay ________________________________________________________________________________ Student: What's an Eleven doing here? Student: He was a suspect in Prince Clovis' murder! Kallen: But the teacher says the charges were dropped. Student: He was suspicious enough to arrest, though. Right? Student: You don't really think he is a terrorist, do you? Kallen: Uh... Student: Of course he isn't. The school board would know something like that. ________________________________________________________________________________ Nina: An Eleven here at school? Rivalz: He is an Honorary Britanian. Nina: I know... but still all the same. Shirley: Well he doesn't look all that scary to me, why don't we just talk to him? I'm sure he's totally... Rivalz: Hey, the guy just got here. Give him some space. ________________________________________________________________________________ Lelouch: Seven years since we used this signal. Long time, huh? Suzaku: Meeting on the roof like the old days. Lelouch: Yeah. Suzaku: I'm glad you're okay. I've been worried. Lelouch: Alive and kicking thanks to you. You almost died trying to protect me. Suzaku: I was just returning the favor from 7 years ago. Lelouch: Uh. Suzaku: Ah, what about that girl? You know, from the capsule. Lelouch: I don't really know. We got separated during the fray. But you would know more about her than I do, right? Suzaku: No. The only ones who knew anything were the inner circle of the Royal Guard. Lelouch: I see. Suzaku: And your name. Do I still call you Lelouch? Lelouch: The records count my old identity among the dead. I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge now. Suzaku: Oh. Lelouch: And you? What happened at your court-martial? And why did you enroll at the school? Suzaku: I'm as surprised as you are. What are the odds that we'd end up at the same school? Truth is, someone arranged for me to receive a proper investigation. And that person said that a 17-year-old should be in school. ________________________________________________________________________________ Euphemia: Were all of these painted by Clovis? Butler: Yes. Euphemia: Such gentle colors. Very much akin to my brother. Operator: We've successfully identified the guerrillas. Darlton: That's good. Now all we need is their hide-out. Get that intel to the Viceroy. Operator: Yes, my Lord. ________________________________________________________________________________ Soldier: What a... Soldier: Is that Cornelia? ________________________________________________________________________________ Cornelia: Relics of a forgotten age. Cornelia: Darlton, in here? Correct? Darlton: Yes, my Lady. Shall we accompany you? Cornelia: Not for this level of resistance. Darlton: Understood. Cornelia: Surrender at once, you feeble-minded Elevens! Resistance: Down with Britannia! Cornelia: Doesn't seem Zero is here. No point in going after them one at a time, I suppose. Vermin. Rot like the filth that you are! ________________________________________________________________________________ Nunnaly: Hi, Lelouch! I returned home. Lelouch: Hi, there! Welcome back, Miss Sayoko. I've got a special present for you today. Nunnaly: Really? What could it be? Lelouch: H'm. Sayoko: Huh? Nunnaly: Ah... Ah! This hand... Thank heaven. I knew it. I just knew you'd be alright. Suzaku: It's been a long time, Nunnaly. Nunnaly: So, tell me you will stay the night, won't you? Lelouch: Suzaku's enrolled as a student at Ashford Academy now. So you can see him anytime you want to. Nunnaly: Is that true? Suzaku: Well, I still have military duties, so I can't be here every day. Nunnaly: Oh, you're... you're still in the military? Suzaku: Don't worry. I've been reassigned to the Engineering Corps. It's a lot less dangerous. Lelouch: How cool. Engineering, huh. Suzaku: Oh, let me help you. Lelouch: You just sit down. Unlike seven years ago we get to be your hosts now. Suzaku: Uh... huh. Lelouch: It's funny. You're lot more mellow than you used to be. Suzaku: And you are a bit more rough. Lelouch: Ha-ha. I suppose. ________________________________________________________________________________ Lelouch: Huh? I told you to stay in my room. C.C. : That boy out there, he is the Britanian soldier from Shinjuku, isn't he? Is that wise? Lelouch: Don't worry, it's fine. He's... C.C. : Huh? Lelouch: He is a friend... from the past. ________________________________________________________________________________ Guilford: You getting out, Jeremiah. Jeremiah: Lord Guilford! You see I'm innocent, don't you? Guilford: Well, it seems in the eyes of the court you are anyway, Orange Boy. Jeremiah: Huh? Guilford: Whatever the truth is, Zero got away. And you Pure Bloods let it happen. You've been demoted three ranks for failure. You have two options to choose from. Starting over as a pilot, or cultivating an orange farm. _______________________________________________________________________________ Lelouch: You should come by again. Nunnaly would enjoy it. Suzaku: Sure. But... Lelouch: Huh? Suzaku: Lelouch, I... I don't think we should be seen together at school. Lelouch: What do you mean? Suzaku: Think, how would you explain it. Being friends with an Honorary Britanian? You have to guard your secret. No one can know your royalty. Lelouch: Ah. Suzaku: And the same goes for Nunnaly. I don't wanna cause you any trouble. Lelouch: Doing it again, huh? Everyone's needs but your own. Suzaku: Again? Lelouch: Forget it. Suzaku: Eh, thanks for having me. It was a lot of fun. I'll uh, see you later. Lelouch: Right. Suzaku: I'm so glad, you know? Lelouch: Huh? Suzaku: I never thought we'd get another chance to talk like this. _______________________________________________________________________________ Student: Why did they do it? _______________________________________________________________________________ Rivalz: So, what's the deal? Something happen to ya yesterday or what? You didn't even show up for the council meeting. Lelouch: You know, I kinda tanked that history exam. Rivalz: Please, I don't buy that. The way you study? Uh... Student: Stop you guys... _______________________________________________________________________________ Phone: It hasn't made news yet, but the Blood of the Samurai faction was wiped out by Cornelia. They were the largest group we had in central Japan. Look, Zero. It won't be long until she comes after us. Lelouch: Just keep your head. Our chance will come. Phone: But... Lelouch: Sit tight. I'll contact you later. Lelouch: Humph. It's getting too overly familiar. Maybe I better cut my ties with them. ______________________________________________________________________________ N'unnally': Nina! Nina: Ah! I'm sorry. Am I too loud? N'unnally': Not at all. Why are you here? What about class? Nina: Oh... N'unnally': Something wrong? Nina: Well, it's... I dunno, a little scary N'unnally': Scary? Nina: We have a transfer student in our class now. It's that boy who was accused of murdering Prince Clovis. He is an Eleven _______________________________________________________________________________ Deliveryman: Oh... Thanks for all the repeat business. Although the name on the account we debit has a guy's name on it, is that okay? C.C. : Huh? Trying to hide your mask, huh? Lelouch: Unlike my geass, the mask is a physical piece of evidence. Huh? N'unnally': All right, Lelouch? The tea is ready when you are. That smell! Hey, did you order pizza again? Lelouch: I'm racking up reward points. I'll be right down, okay? N'unnally': Lelouch. Lelouch: Hm? N'unnally': Maybe you should cut down on the pizza. You don't want a blubbery belly. Lelouch: Just don't touch or rub it, okay? N'unnally': Ooh, scary! Lelouch: Ha-ha-ha. C.C. : H'm. Cat: Meow! C. C.: Ah... C.C. ''': Hm? What the heck? ______________________________________________________________________________ '''Lelouch: Hm. Yeah, I was wondering if that was going on. N'unnally': They're just being cruel to Suzaku. Lelouch: No. It's just... Hm. These things take time. People will come around. N'unnally': Isn't there anything you can do, though? I mean he is your friend. Lelouch: Hm. Uh! Cat: Meow? Lelouch: Aaaaargh! N'unnally': Huh? Lelouch: Hey, give that back! N'unnally': Ah... Lelouch? ______________________________________________________________________________ Cat: Meow... Meow meow! Lelouch: Yeah, a cat. Ah, stupid little cat! You've gotta be kidding me. There's no way I'm getting exposed by a lousy feline! C.C. : Huh? That wasn't my fault, was it? I didn't touch or rub anything Nunnaly. Yeah, that's right. I think a cat ran off with something pretty important to him. Milly: Important? Nunnaly. I'm not sure what exactly, but I'm positive it was something of value to him. Because... I've never heard my brother sound like that. He was completely hysterical. Rivalz: That's weird. What could be so important to the guy? Nina: A love letter? Milly : An embarrassing photo? Rivalz: Poetry he wrote? Nunnaly: Poetry... Milly&Rivalz: Hee-hee-hee. Milly: Leave it to us! We'll get our hands on the thing before Lelouch has a chance to blink. Just you wait. _________________________________________________________________________________ Lelouch: (huff-n-puff) If I had those terrorists with me, we could encircle the enemy. Maybe Kallen? No, she is suspicious of me as it is. Waah! Lelouch: Ughh...get it together! Student: So, anyway I told him to buzz off, you know. Student: Totally? And then? Student: Come on. You can guess, can't you? Student: Uh? What's up with that cat? Is that the mask Zero wears? Or am I crazy? Student: No way. Why would it be here? Lelouch: You two saw it? Forget everything you've just seen! Students: Sure. No problem at all. Lelouch: Good. Milly: This is Milly Ashford, your Student Council President. CAT HUNT, everybody! Suzaku: Cat hunt? Milly: There is a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up. Put everything on hold, people. Participating clubs will get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friend, will get an Extra Special Prize, a big ol' kiss from one of the members of the Student Council. Ah-hahaha... Shirly: Aaaaaaah! Kallen: Members of... Wait! Like, me? Guys: Exactly! Kallen: Ahh! Guy 1: You've been hanging around the Student Council, haven't ya? Guy 2: Wouldn't mind a taste of those lips. Guy 3: It's not gonna be like some lame peck on the cheek though, is it? Guy 4: A kiss on the cheek would be fine with me. Guy 5: Wait. We can choose where she plants it? Guys: Yeah. All right! Kallen: There's no way that's how I'm gonna get my first kiss! Student: What? From a member of the Student Council? Student: Does that include Lelouch? Student: Actually I would prefer Milly. Student: Ah. Could you get back in the closet, please? American football club members: Hut hut, fight! Horseman club member: We have the advantage of mobility. Gardening club member 1: Hurry, you look for catnips! Gardening club member 2: Science will prevail! Milly: And when you do catch that cat, bring what it's carrying to me, to me, to me! cough ____________________________________________________________________________ Lelouch: Milly? Stay out of this, will ya? Kallen: Offering people up as prizes, that's why I hate Britanians. Student: I could hardly believe it. Student: I was like, floored when I heard it. Ha ha. Kallen: Damn it! Why do I have to pretend like I'm sick and feeble? Kallen: Oh, yaah! Huh. Jeez, I'm sorry about that... ah, Shirley! Why are you dressed like that? Shirly: I didn't have time to change. They're gonna make us kiss somebody. We've gotta hurry! Kallen: I'm with you. ____________________________________________________________________________ Nina: Nunnaly, is there anything about this cat that's special? Nunnally: Hmm... I think that its leg must be hurt, because its footsteps sounded off to me. And, uh... Oh, I almost forgot. It meowed like this. inhaling** Miaow! All the students: Meeow! _____________________________________________________________________________ Cecile: The school seems so laidback, in spite of the fact that they're in mourning. You suppose Suzaku will be alright in here? Lloyd: Never mind that. The university here... Cecile: Don't worry. I've made arrangements with them. Lloyd: Hmm. They still didn't have to kick poor Lancelot out, though. Cecile: I know. Even if they did say Elevens aren't acceptable. ________________________________________________________________________________ Milly: Okay! Let's go! Rivalz: What happens if a member of the Student Council catches the cat? We don't get a prize, do we? Milly: Do we get a kiss? But of course. Rivalz: Is that so. Well, what are we waiting around for, then. This is my day to shine! Teacher: Hey, no speeding on campus! ________________________________________________________________________________ Cat: Meow-wow. Kallen: O.K. We do this right and our lips will be safe. Shirley, you cover the rear. Humph. Shirley: Oh, wait a sec! Kallen: What's the matter? Shirley: Who would you wanna get a kiss from? Is there anyone in particular? Kallen: Huh? Shirley: It wouldn't be Lelou, would it? Kallen: Uh. Just what would make you think that? Shirley: Oh, how... I guess it... it's just... ________________________________________________________________________________ Suzaku: Hey, that's... Lelouch: Suzaku! Suzaku: Lelouch! You're looking for the cat, too? Cat: Meow. Suzaku: Up there. Lelouch: Suzaku, wait! Don't go up there! Suzaku: But the Student Council President said to catch it. Lelouch: Don't worry about it. I'll get the cat. Suzaku: I was always more agile than you. Remember when that little bird got loose? Lelouch: Quit talking ancient history. Suzaku: It was only 7 years ago. Lelouch: Oh, for Pete's sake... Suzaku: He always was an exercise nut. ________________________________________________________________________________ Milly: So, someone's got it cornered, huh? Kallen: Who's the lucky winner? Shirley: Up there! Shirley: Suzaku? Suzaku: Easy now. You don't have to be scared. Lelouch: Suzaku, come back! Suzaku: It's alright. Leave this to me. Lelouch: That's funny. He never went along with the crowd like this. Waaah! Crowd: Oh! Suzaku: Huh? Ah... Lelouch! Suzaku: Are you... okay? Lelouch: Y... Yeah. Nina: Is it possible? Those two are... Cat: Meow? Lelouch: Haa... Suzaku: Pretty calm for someone on the verge of death. Lelouch: Yeah, right. I was just limp with fear. Milly: Huuuh. Nunally: what's going on? Milly: That transfer student just saved Lelouch from a really closed call. Nunnaly: Ah... hah. ________________________________________________________________________________ Suzaku: I think it's the same cat from the other day. Shirley: You saved him. Thank you so much, Suzaku. Rivalz: Yeah. Way to go there, new guy. Milly: That cat was carrying something, wasn't it? Suzaku: Yeah, there was something on its head. But I never really got a good look at it. Guess it's slipped off when I wasn't looking. Shirley: So, where is Lelou? Suzaku: Eh, He said he forgot something. Told me to go ahead. Milly: That's it! The embarrassing secret that he's hiding. Lelouch: So, that's it, Madam President? Milly: Hm? Aaah, after all this time I thought I had some dirt on you. Shirley: Yeah. He almost lost his cool for once. Kallen: So, ah... do you two know each other, then? Nina: Yeah, but... He is an Eleven. Suzaku: No. I just... Lelouch: He is my friend. Madam President, would you permit him as a member of the Student Council? Council members: Huh? Lelouch: The rules are clear. All student are required to join a club. Although... Council members: Uh... Milly: Well, you are the Vice President. I suppose I can't refuse. Nunnaly: Well then, I'd say that's the end of that. Now, come here you two. Lend me an ear. Suzaku: N... Nunnaly? Nunnaly: There you go, the reward Miss Milly promised. Since you both caught the cat, you'll just have to settle for me, almost a student council member. Rivalz: Alright then, let's celebrate the catching of the cat! Everything's on the new guy, naturally. Shirley: Oh, back off! Hi, there! I'm Shirley. Pleasure to meet ya. Rivalz: Oh, right. I'm Rivalz. Milly: Milly Ashford, Student Council President. Suzaku: The pleasure is mine. ________________________________________________________________________________ M.C. : And now, His royal Majesty, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Charles: All men, are not created equal. Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty, and others born sick and feeble. Both in birthland and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability every human is inherently different. Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress. Charles: Inequality, is not wrong, equality is. What of the EU, which made equality a right, rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation, with its equal distribution of wealth, a nation of lazy dullards. But not our beloved Britannia, we fight, we compete, evolution is continuous. Lloyd: Evolution, such a pretty little word. Charles: Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. Charles: We will fight on. We shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate. And in the end, the future shall be ours. All Hail Britannia! Audience: All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! ... C.C. : So, this is Lelouch's enemy. Well... Quotes *Conversation between Charles and man from the Geass Directorate **'Geass Directorate Man': "Your Majesty, the remains have arrived." **'Emperor Charles zi Britannia': "I was just conversing with Clovis, actually." **'Geass Directorate Man': "Huh?" **'Emperor Charles zi Britannia': "The project must proceed, without a moment's delay." *"There's no way I'm getting exposed by a lousy feline!" - Lelouch Lamperouge *"If I had those terrorists with me, I could encircle the enemy. Maybe Kallen... No, she's suspicious of me enough as it is." - Lelouch Lamperouge *"This is Milly Ashford, your student council president. Cat hunt, everybody! There's a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up. Put everything on hold, people. Participating clubs will get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize: A big old kiss from one of the members of the council!" - Milly Ashford *"All men are not created equal. Some are born swifter afoot. Some with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty. And others are born sick and feeble, both in birth and upbringing. In sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different. Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another. Which is why there is struggle, competition and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality is not wrong, equality is! What of the E.U., which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards! But not our beloved Britannia. We fight, we compete! Evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on! We shall struggle, compete, plunder and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours. All hail Britannia!" - [[Charles zi Britannia|'Emperor Charles zi Britannia']] *"The word 'hatred' is not strong enough. If my father is the embodiment of Britannia, he must be destroyed. And if Cornelia gets in my way, she'll suffer the same fate. You may not know it yet, but I have power. So long as I possess Geass, I can go this alone." -[[Lelouch Lamperouge|'Lelouch Lamperouge']] (Preview for the next episode) Category:Episodes